The purpose of this study is to evaluate the effectiveness and side effetcs of standard radiation therapy alone compared to standard radiation therapy in combination with C225. This multi-center, open-label, stratified, randomized Phase III study with 2 treatment arms will enroll patients with advanced squamous cell carcinoma arising in the oropharynx, hypopharynx, or larynx, with no evidence of distant metastatic disease. Patients will be randomized to one of the two treatment arms.